


Calming Storms

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends being cute girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: There's only one thing that scares Rillisandra, and that's thunderstorms. With some help from Gabriella though, the passing storm can become bearable.





	Calming Storms

The rain was coming down at an angle, almost at an alarming pace. Loud claps of thunder were coming from the distance, lightning illuminating the overcast sky above Falkreath. Rillisandra walked through it, feeling the heavy droplets hitting her through the black cowl she held above her head. Looking around, she watched as the locals started heading inside, something she wished she could do as well.

"Lucky bastards,” she whispered under her breath, pulling the cowl closer to her. Wind began to swirl, becoming colder by the second, as well as the rain. How she wished to go inside the local tavern and prop her feet up by the fire while enjoying a hot drink. Yet she knew she couldn’t, not with the armor she was wearing. Returning to the Sanctuary was her only option, and she knew that well.

Picking up her pace, soft splashes could be heard underneath her boots. She traded in the paved, gravel walkway for the grassy terrain of the forest, the damp grass squishing with each step. However, the leaves of the trees only added to the annoying droplets that were hitting her head. Rolling her eyes, a shiver went down her spine as the wind picked up again. Again, she moved faster wanting to get to her new home as soon as possible.

On the distance, her yellow eyes could spot the drop in land, showing that the entrance was just below. It wasn’t long before she was actually there, walking down the path to the stone door. With a simple push, it opened and once inside she let the cowl fall to her shoulders. She couldn’t help but shake her body, letting the water practically go everywhere near the doorway. Once satisfied, though not completely happy, she went further inside to return her job.

It wasn’t long before a familiar voice filled her ears. “Ah, there you are,” he said. Coming out into the view was Nazir, and she smiled at him. “I was just looking for you. Another contract came in and it’s just up your alley.” She sighed at the comment, as she was just returning from another contract he gave her. He couldn’t help but notice. “I’m sorry we’re piling a lot on you, it’s just that-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she interrupted him. She took a few more steps inside, revealing her soaked clothes. “I understand. With all the stuff that happened with Cortina and that new Cicero fella, there’s just so much we need to do. We’re all being spread too thin in fact.” He nodded, agreeing with her. “But yea, I’ll take it. Just let me turn in this job to you first,” she joked.

He gave her a genuine laugh, knowing her statement of them all being spread too thin was too true. While that wasn’t a laughing matter, there wasn’t much they could do besides working. In a nice gesture, he put his arm around her, guiding her away. “Of course. Just follow me, my coin purses are by my bed.”

“What a gentleman you are,” she jested in a playful tone, allowing it to continue. They walked through the main area, and there she caught sight of Cicero. He made her stomach churn, but she couldn’t exactly explain why. She wasn’t fond of him in the least, and he creeped her out to be blunt, and that was hard to do. Still, he’s miles better than Cortina and all of her antics, so at least there’s that.

Nazir noticed where her eyes laid, and decided to make some small talk to distract her. “So, I’m taking the weather out there isn’t nice?”

Sharply turning her head over to him, Rillisandra was brought out of her thoughts. “A wonder what gave you that impression.” He rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing she was happy for the small distraction. “The rain is atrocious,” she admitted. “Not to mention the winds, and the thunder and lightning. I’m not the biggest fan of storms. To be honest, they scare me.”

He wore a confused expression for a moment. “You? Actually scared of something? I never thought I would hear that in this lifetime.” He removed his arm from around her, seeing as they were finally near his bed. There he went over to the drawer to find a coin purse suitable enough for her.

“Well, even I can’t be perfect.” And with that they both shared a final laugh, and he gave her the payment. After thanking him, they talked shortly about the new job lined up for her. It would be over at Riften and she was to assassinate a member of Jarl Laila Law-Giver family who was coming to visit. It was simple enough, though she did ignore the part where Astrid wanted it done as soon as possible. She wasn’t going anywhere until the storm let out, and even though the stone underground she could hear it.

Taking her leave, she found herself heading to the side room where the Liz the spider took her residence. There at the alchemy table she saw Gabriella working with a few herbs, grinding them down into find powders for her experiments. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re wet,” the Dunmer commented as a sly smile appeared on her lips.

“Yea, and for once it’s not because of you,” she replied wearing a similar smile. “The storm outside is coming down pretty hard, and as you can tell I was caught in it. Do you know how gross it is to feel the grass squishing beneath your boots?”

Chuckling, she turned her gaze to meet her lovers eyes. “Actually yes. You’re not the first to travel in the rain,” she reminded her only to get a small scoff. Once Rillisandra peeled herself off of her, Gabriella turned around and leaned against the table, her smile now gone and instead replaced with a small look of concern. “If the rain bothers you so much why didn’t you stop for shelter?”

She shrugged. “I knew I needed to get back as soon as possible, and besides I don’t wanna sit in an inn or tavern in this armor,” she admitted while pulling on the wet armor. “I’m pretty sure the locals wouldn’t be fond of that.”

"Honestly, they wouldn’t care,” she told her. “They know better than to question things. Besides, with that whole werewolf case going on they probably wouldn’t even notice you’re armor. All they would see is a girl drenched.”

“Oh ha,” she simply stated before her other words were cut short. A loud clap of thunder filled their ears and even caused Sanctuary to shake. Rillisandra let out a shriek before jumping over to Gabriella, wrapping her arms tightly around her and burying her face into the crook of her neck. Gently, she grabbed the shorter one’s chin and brought her face up.

"Are you okay?” she asked with concern. The eyes she looked at were still shut, slowly opening to reveal them as being slightly watery, though no tears feel.

"I’m fine,” she stammered. “I’m just hate storms, that’s all.” She brought herself closer to the other, ensuring her grip was practically unbreakable, almost like steel. It was obvious she didn’t want to let go, especially when another hit of thunder filled their ears.

"It’s alright,” she told her, letting go of her chin. With that, her head went back to the crook of her neck, trying to steady her breathing. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her back, attempting to comfort her. “Come on, follow me,” she told her.

They released one another, and Gabriella grabbed Rillisandra’s hand and led her away from the table. From there, they went up to stairs to the beds that she was just at moments before. All but one was empty, with Veezara taking a light rest to kill some time as the storm passed by. Being led to one of the beds, she laid down next to her girlfriend, feeling her arms wrap around her brining her in a close embrace.

A few kisses were left on the tip of her ear, slowly moving down to her cheek. Tears were wiped away with the free hand, the thunder and rain showing no signs of dying down anytime soon, in fact it seemed to be getting louder.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I met up with a man named Bariuk in the mountains near Solitude? It’s one of my more amusing jobs,” Gabriella explained. Her voice was soft, soothing even as she spoke. She watched as Rillisandra only shook her head, not saying a word as she kept her eyes shut. After a small sigh, she began to speak again.

“It was a few years ago, shortly after I first joined. There was nothing too fancy about it, just find him and kill him. The only hard part was locating him, seeing as Astrid told me he was around Solitude. He actually lived in a small cabin up in the snowy mountains, which was a bitch to climb.” The final few words caused a small laugh from the Bosmer, making her smile as she continued.

“Obviously not many people travel up there, unless they’re part of the Thalmor, so obviously when he noticed me he could tell something wasn’t right. He practically yelled at me, asking what I was doing up in his mountains, especially because of the snow storm going on. I knew then I needed to play the ‘I’m sorry, I’m just lost’ role which he easily bought. Probably because he was just about drunk off his ass.

“Anyways, he apologized and invited me inside. I accepted because it would be easier to hide his body where no one would find it, instead of having to drag his bleeding body through the snow. Besides, it was fucking cold outside and the fire felt nice. He offered me a drink which I declined, but you know how persistent Nord men are. Still, that foul Black-Briar mead never touched my lips. But that’s not what story is about,” she jested.

“As we sat he continued to tell me his life story, about how his wife left him for a younger man and how he lost his job at the local mill. That’s why he retreated up in the mountains, to ‘find himself’ as he said. It was hard to contain my laughter. Well, I was beginning to get bored and I just wanted to finish my job and leave, so I told him there was something I could do to help him. All he had to do was strip himself down in his room and lay on his bed.”

“I think I can see exactly where this is heading,” Rillisandra finally spoke up, her voice still quiet. However, there was a tone of playfulness in it, and that’s what mattered right now. Making her happy.

After a small laugh, Gabriella continued. “I walked in and as expect he was completely in the nude lying on the small bed. I smiled at him and told him to close his eyes, and that’s when I brought the dagger out. I ran it down his chest, and he commented on my sharp nail. Let’s just say he had a bloody finish.”

Rillisandra let out a ridiculously loud laugh as she turned around, facing Gabriella. “That’s awful,” she said as she playfully hit her. “But that’s also too funny. I can’t believe how gullible some men can be.”

“Well to be fair, I think I played my part rather convincingly.”

The two shared another laugh, trying to be quiet to be mindful of Veezara who was still sleeping across the room. It was then when the two stopped together, looking at each other in the eyes for a moment. Leaning forward, Rillisandra caught Gabriella’s lips in a soft kiss lasting for what felt like a glorious eternity.

Pulling back, their eyes stayed locked. “Thank you,” Rillisandra whispered only to get replied with another kiss. However, in a turn of event she accidentally bit Gabriella’s bottom lip when around round of thunder filled their ears. Quickly she pulled back saying multiple I’m sorry’s.

“Don’t worry about it,” the other smiled, touching her lip to see if it was bleeding. “You’ve done worse,” she reminded her causing her cheeks to become a deep red.

Staying close, Gabriella continued to tell more of her stories to pass the time with the storm. One included her unable to kill a spriggan because of how beautiful it was, and another about her encounter with a unicorn. Even Rillisandra shared a tale with her, explaining how she was able to convince the guards she did in fact not kill the woman they just watched her murder.

More laughs were shared between the two, and a few kisses as well. The storm was long gone and still the two laid together, enjoying the time they were spending with one another. At one point they noticed the beds surrounding them becoming occupied, many getting ready for a good night’s sleep.

“I didn’t realize we’ve been here for so long,” Rillisandra commented as she looked around. “We didn’t even notice the storm had passed.”

“We were busy having a good time. Besides, you needed a break anyway with how hard they’ve been working you. Well, all of us actually.”

Rillisandra let out an exaggerated yawn, snuggling into her lover. “Well, there’s no point in getting up now. I’m comfortable anyways.”

Rolling her eyes jokingly, Gabriella kissed the top of her forward. “I can’t argue with that.” With their arms wrapped around one another, the steady heartbeat of hers filling Rillisandra’s ear, the two began to fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
